Supernaturals In Paradise
by xLovexbunnyx
Summary: Isla Paradiso, the place you can live in harmony and peace. Elise mother of three, begs to differ, when she runs from her ex-husband and past.
1. Chapter 1

Elise Talbot is your classic mother. She has been with her husband, since she was a teen, they got married and had 3 girls. Once Ariane became a teen, she was casting some magic. Elise loved her children, but couldn't believe she fell in love with a supernatural. She was furious, and she separated from him, packed her childrens bags and moved to Isla Paradiso to escape this warlock. She may no be able to stop her oldest daughter, but she will stop her youngest ones from gaining the powers that grow within them. She will not allow any other supernaturals in her household.

Ariane loves being a witch, casting spells. She never knew her father was a warlock. Ariane often ponders why her mother is against supernaturals. Her mother made a rule, no dating or befriending supernaturals. No mermaids, warlocks, witches, vampires, genies, fairies, werewolves or ghosts. Her deceased grandparents, should have realized this when they lived in Moonlight Falls, a homeland to many supernaturals. She is not allowed to cast spells around her sisters, so they do not find out that supernaturals exist, she isn't allowed to even cast spells, but she will do it to gain her power.

Lucinda is a adorable child. She loves her curly blonde-brown hair. She gets it from her father, she keeps them in twisted pigtails. She loves the island, and wears dresses and sandal to play in the sand. She liked Moonlight Falls, it felt so mysterious. She misses her dad, and wonders why her parents broke up. It was a heart-wrenching scene. Her mother yelled at him about something in anger. He seemed upset, next thing I know she packed everything of ours she could and moved to Isla Paradiso, it's nice but she misses her home. She will keep Janie close to her as possible. Hoping no man comes to her mother, to replace her father.

Janie is just a toddler. She doesn't know much, not even about her own power. Her sister Ariane and Lucinda take care of her since their mother works, in the music industry. She is carefree, and adorable. Until she cries because her diaper needs changing her shes lonely and needs social interaction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok so I had some schoolwork to deal with and major writers block for the longest. I may not post as much because my school is having elections for senior class council (I am on it) So I need to make my campaign, but I will try to update.**_

They walked cautiously down the road. They made as little noise as possible and Lee took the back of the group. He would rather keep an eye on the kids than lose them behind. Lee could make out their discussion.

"So what did you do before the breakout?" Clem, asked the boy.

"Well, I was a student of course. My friends called me, Jay. My real name is Jason."

"I'm Clementine, but you can call me Clem." She smiled and the boys heart melt. He felt happy to have a friend. He was alone for months, barely surviving. He liked her smile.

Lee watched them, with a smirk. Clem finally has a friend, and she may be able to escape reality. He hoped she didn't start to develop any feelings for this boy. This new life is too dangerous to have any relationships. Too much heartbreak, and no person deserves to lose a loved one to those monsters.

Down the road, Lee saw a broken down car. He cocked his gun and aimed it down there. He whispered for the two kids to stay close and keep an eye and ear out. They crouched down and moved along, checking every angle. They got to the car, and saw two people inside sleeping.

A woman in her 30's, and a girl about 20. They shared the same features, they must be sisters. They both had tangled, black hair pulled back in ponytails. They had a tanned complexion, he couldn't see the color of their eyes, because they were closed. They had dirty clothes, and not much supplies on hand.

Lee, took a deep breath and knocked on the glass. The girls jumped in fright, but their green eyes softened a bit. They still seemed on edge because a man with a gun could do unspeakable things to them or kill them; maybe both.

"Listen I'm not trying to scare you. I'm friendly I have two children with me, or well children in there teens. We just saw the car broken down and wanted to check if their were any survivors. You don't seem to have much...We have enough food to last us for maybe 2 weeks if we're lucky, and we wouldn't want 2 women to die, when they can be saved."

Both of them smiled, they stepped out of the car. The youngest decided to speak, "Hello, sir...My name is, Savanah and this is my oldest sister, Alexia. We have lost our way back home to Atlanta to see our parents before this whole 'Breakout' thing happened. We haven't really had much...surprised we aren't dead right now."

As Savanah spoke, Clem got sad. Her name reminded her of her parents. Jay put his arm around her and she lightly gasped, but she felt at ease. Like she could do anything. Jay was her inspiration, and she hoped they would be the greatest friend ever.


End file.
